


Under table

by Longwinterynights



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super quickly written scene involving dom!Nick putting sole survivor under table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under table

“Aiden”, Nick lift leg on top of other, leaning in more formal position: “Get under the table”.  
He had to blink in confusion few times: “Scuse me?”  
Nick looked at him calmly, pushing the rolly chair away from his table: “You heard me”, his amber eyes looked him up and down and back: “Get on your knees and under the table”, his pronunciation was sharp and punctual.  
Aiden felt redness on his cheeks. He thought he now got what synth had in mind. He gasped, stepping to the table, finger tapping the wood softly. Nick looked at him, waiting. Aiden bit his lip and slowly descended on his knees and leaned onwards to all fours. He crawled under man’s legs, feeling sharp slap on his butt as he turned.

Nick slid in close and Aiden had to gasp. He didn’t expect Nick to be asking for something like this. He came across very reserved and timid. His hands lifted on man’s thighs, running along the tarnished fabric to his crotch. He opened the zipper and caressed the resting meat with his fingers before pulling it out. He looked up, what he could see was line of Nick’s now open coat and greyed shirt and tie. Tie that man was tugging between his metal fingers.

Aiden breathed tensely against the skin, closing lips against it and kissing slowly. He was painfully aware where they were. He licked the full length proper. He kissed the tip and licked it. Nick’s hand grabbed his cheek tight and Aiden shivered. His lips slid around the shaft, his hands sliding now back on Nick’s thighs. Man’s hand moved on his back, messing up his hair and forcing him to be hard right at the start. Young man gasped, having to let go for moment. But only for a moment as he grabbed the thighs and took man back in his mouth proper now. Nick breathed heavy, fingers moving down back of his hair. His mouth moved hard and proper, the grip wasn’t good and his hands rushed under under legs to grab the thighs properly for support. Nick’s waist lift and moved to better position.

“God, you’re so good at this”, Nick breathed heavily, fingers closing firm on the back of his head. Burning with desire, he kept the pace relentless. The load surprised him and he gasped and blushed. The held onto the thighs as he sucked and took it in. He let go of dick, breathing heavy. Nick’s slid slight back, grabbing his cheek as his left hand ruffled his hair: “I loved that”, he murmured, leaning in for a peck.


End file.
